Time is nothing
by LuLuuu
Summary: Bella, half-human, half-vampire, has serious problems to overcome. Her love for Jasper is one of these. The other? Jasper was created to destroy her. Will she be able to rid herself of everything, and banish the evil that lurks within?
1. Chapter 1

**Im back. Sorry Folks, im not gonna lie, I just lost the will to write for a while. I've decided to take a turn, write a new story for a while as quite frankly, I've lost all interest in my Zombie one. So if anyone would like to take that story, I will gladly let you have it. Let me know if you're interested in it. **

I rolled the cigarette, taking a long pull before breathing out, the cloud of grey surrounding me. Blonde tangles lay next to me, the muscular chest breathing heavily, even though I knew he wasn't worn out or tired.

''Darlin', listen, that can't happen again'' The voice drawled in a musical way as I fingered the fresh bite mark on my collarbone, the cigarette hanging from the corner of my lips. I shrugged.

''That's fine, Jasper. You know where the door is. Your clothes are here somewhere'' I hid my hurt well, my ice cool façade shocking the vampire next to me.

''Well, I... I'll be goin' then'' He left the bed and shot around the room, my eyes making out his naked torso. I stubbed the cigarette out on the bedside table. I sighed, sliding under the warmth of the duvet, hearing the door click shut as he left. Tears left my eyes, as I thought back to all the times I had done this to myself, tricking myself into believing that Jasper loved me. Stupid Vampire. I knew he was changed solely to end me, but because Maria wasn't near him, his instincts were dormant, dying. But I also knew that three-hundred years ago, me and Jasper were to be married until I was killed in the most brutal way. I know that somewhere inside him, he remembers this. He remembers his love for me, but Maria clouds this. I've been fighting this ever since.

I was born into a world of supernatural, my father being a vampire, who was unknown to me, and my mother... well, she didn't survive. She was fragile. My cell rang, the tone indicating that it was Alice. I sighed again, my hand reaching blindly for the small device.

''Bella!'' Alice crowed into my ear.

''What?'' I all but grunted, not feeling up to talking after the latest Jasper incident.

''Carlisle wants to see you. Maria has been sighted, not far from Houston. Get yourself dressed and over here. Asap'' The call ended with a fizzle, and I knew that she'd crushed her phone. Maria was smart, knew we'd be in contact. I shook off my feeling of sinking depression and grabbed clothes, along with a packet of smokes. I knew I'd be needing them. I threw on the jeans and top, shoving my feet into the nearest pair of shoes. I took off running as soon as I had shut the door behind me. The moonlit sky would be enough cover to hide my freakish speed.

I dodged through the surrounding neighbourhood, passing drug addicts that were too far gone, and homeless people who were too hungry to even care about me flying past them. I followed the curving, uphill road until I came to a stop outside a unassuming, 3-storied house. I whistled once and the door opened immediately. I was engulfed into the loving arms of Esme who to me, was my mother as she was the only female parental figure I had had. Carlisle's blonde hair appeared at her shoulder as I slipped my arms around her waist, returning her hug.

The Cullens found me years ago, when I was savage, not knowing what or who I was. All I knew was that I had a bracelet inscribed with the word ''Bella''. I figured that was the name my mother had given me, and knowing she wouldn't survive, had left it for me. I was left to fend for myself. I grew quick, realising that I was different. I was out hunting the day I came across Carlisle Cullen. Almost killed him, until he realised that I was different. That led to me finding a new life, and realising that I didn't have to be so feral. But I was something unique, even by vampire standards. I have a few gifts. I knew that I was what Esme called an 'Old-soul'. I had lived before, both as Vampire and human.

''Bella'' His face was tense. Not a good sign. I allowed myself another second of motherly love, then pulled away. Esme slipped back inside, no doubt to prepare me a meal of sorts.

''When?''

''Last night. I wasn't sure, but we had confirmation it was her an hour ago. She won't give up looking for you until you're dead, or at least with her again'' His voice broke at the end, a sign that he was fraught. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it back, tightening the skin on my face. I blinked slowly, shaking my head.

''How did she find out?''

''As of yet, we do not know. But you need to stay with us again. Emmett has already gone to your house to collect everything you'll need'' His hands spread in an apologetic manner, knowing I wouldn't be comfortable in the confines of their house, sharing space with their creepy-ass son Edward. I grimaced, able to tell that Carlisle was holding back laughter at my expression.

''He stays away from me, or his injuries will be permanent this time'' I started to shuffle past him, just as he broke out in laughter, no doubt recalling the last time I almost killed Edward. I gave him a small shove for his laughter, a smirk on my own face. He pulled me into a hug, both of us laughing a moment longer.

''Go inside Buttercup, I'm sure Esme will have food for you'' He patted my shoulder, before heading off to join Emmett. I dragged my feet onto the porch, a flash of copper zooming past the staircase that was in view. I could hear the murmur of hurried conversation, before the bronze disappeared up the stairs, grumbling. I snickered, but then it died down as I smelt the amazing food the Esme had no doubt prepared earlier. My mouth watered at the sight of mushroom ravioli and the large strawberry milkshake. Esme knew me too well.

''This looks amazing!'' I crowed, shoving the first forkful into my mouth before I had even sat down. Esme forced me to sit.

''Chew slowly. You'll make yourself ill''

''Yes Mother'' I saw her smile as she started to hum to herself, cleaning up as fast as she could. I savoured every mouthful, before inhaling the thick, creamy shake. I moaned in delight. Esme sat opposite me, a slight grin on her warm features.

''Nice?''

''As usual'' I burped, patting my stomach.

''Here'' She handed me a large glass filled with a thick, red liquid. I caught a whiff, realising she'd been warming it up, but I'd been too engrossed in the food she'd prepared. I grabbed it, my Vampiric side kicking in. Venom pooled under my tongue just as I took the first gulp. It was pretty fresh. And human. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at this rare delight. I drank it quickly, unable to stop myself.

''Why human?'' I questioned.

''We need to build your strength back up. Maria is preparing to take you again. We can't lose you to her again Bella!''

''Shh, Esme. I'm here. I'm not hers anymore. I'm your daughter, remember?'' The panic receded from the Vampire in front of me, her anguish waning. I stood up, sloshing, and went to give her another hug. I pulled her to me, her head on my shoulder. I knew the memories wouldn't fade, not for her. I had almost died. Her hands reached around my waist, pulling me in. Her sobbing stifled and cut off. I rested a cheek against her caramel curls. We stayed like that until Carlisle and Emmett returned. Carlisle guessed his wife must've panicked. He unwound her from me, carrying her upstairs, his soothing words low and musical.

''Bells!''

''Brother Bear!'' I jumped into Emmetts waiting arms, matching grins on our faces. I burrowed into his chest.

''Missed you Em'' I whispered, clutching at his shirt, tangling the material around my fingers. His lips pressed against my hair.

''Missed you too Bells'' He held me tightly, telling me about the human girl he had his eye on. Rosalie, he called her. I could hear the love in his voice, the love he held for her. I asked to meet her. He agreed, knowing that I'd approve because she's made him delirious with happiness.

I drifted off to sleep in his arms about midnight.

That night, Maria was in my dreams, watching me. Taunting me, climbing the pile of bodies. The people I had loved so many lifetimes ago, all there under her feet. Her blood red gaze locked onto mine, a wicked grin contorting her features.

''You're mine once again, Isabella'' I fought the bonds she created, could feel the swirl in my head as she rearranged my emotions, tying me to her. Jasper appeared by her side, kissing her full on the lips, a glare on his beautiful face.

''You're pathetic! Not even full Vampire, unlike Maria'' He kissed her once again, her fingers tangling into his blonde curls. The scene faded.

I woke up crying.

**So what do you think? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A positive response so far... Always a good sign. Chapter two.**

I rolled over, the image of Jasper kissing Maria seared onto my brain. I realised that I had somehow become tangled in the thin sheets of the double bed. I tried, and failed, multiple times before pulling my feet free and throwing the cover to the floor. I heard movement on the floor above me, aware that there was only Edward in the house. I sat up, just to dramatically flop back down onto the pillows in exasperation. Frickin' boy wonder no doubt heard my movements, and my nightmare. Probably wondering when it was safe to make sure he could come down and check on me; no doubt on guard duty.

''Yes, ginger, you can come make sure im still alive'' I waited...

The door to my room blew open and the copper haired seventeen year old was at my side. I knew he was fighting the urge to run his pianist fingers over my face, as was habit for him. I shied away unintentionally, as did he. My eyes traced the thin, white scars that encircled both of his wrists. He learned his lesson the last time he'd run his hands over me.

_I laid back on the emerald coloured grass. I'd always loved summer. I sighed, lazily running my fingers through the hair that was resting on my stomach. I had my eyes closed against the glare his skin created._

_''Bella?'' He pulled himself up, glinting. I sat my own body up, resting back on my palms. I met his amber eyes with some difficulty._

_''Hm?'' _

_''I don't want this to end'' He spread one arm out, indicating the small enclosed area we were encamped. I could hear the rest of the Cullens off somewhere. Hunting probably. _

_''Me either Edward'' I smiled at the boy who had become my closest ally. He shuffled closer, an internal struggle happening within him ''What's up?'' _

_''I feel something for you Bella. I won't lie'' He held my gaze throughout that sentence. The air whooshed out of me, the sky seeming to darken. My mood changed rapidly, but he didn't notice that. He clearly misread the signals. He took my face in his hands, trying to close the gap between our lips, and I panicked. I had my hands around his wrists, before a metallic snap rung around the area. Carlisle had explained that I wasn't looking for a mate, or even a lover. I had put Edwards past advances behind me, laughing them off...Because he'd never touched me before, not like that. Sure, he'd run his fingers through my hair every now and again, but I found that comforting. _

_I looked at the two hands clasped in my grasp. Then at Edward. He was merely looking at the stumps where his hands should have been in complete horror. Esme and Alice came skidding in, barely stopping in time. Carlisle was seconds behind. They took in the sight before them, Alice breaking down with laughter._

_''We warned you Edward!'' Scolded Esme ''You knew she wasn't interested, yet you persisted much to her amusement. Now look!'' He looked abashed, but there was pain written in the angled planes of his face. I simply stood, gave his hands to Carlisle who was yet to say anything, and left._

I shook my head, clearing the memory. Reaching for my smokes, I hoisted my sweat covered body up, hyper aware that creepy ass boy was sat inches away from me. He had tried multiple times after that to reconcile, but he had pushed me too far. Then there was the stalking. Lucky for him, Carlisle put a stop to that. Now Eddie just glowers at me whenever I have to spend longer than five seconds in his presence. I flicked my lighter dangerously close to him, before bringing it down to light my cigarette. I rolled it between my lips, pausing the movement to look at Edward. I smirked. His amber eyes were watching my every move.

''I know you still like me. Stop making it so obvious. You may as well hang a sign over your head the proclaims it to the world''

His jaw opened and closed again, lost for words. I had hit the proverbial nail on the head. I snickered.

''You've made sure I'm fine. Go, leave me in peace'' I flicked the ash off of the end, watching it land, cold, in the mess of bronze hair beside me. His hand came up to swat away the ash, a scowl on his young face. He stood, before exiting my room. My little home away from home.

Esme had designed this room with my impromptu visits in mind. The large bed was soft with feathery pillows. Much like the one I had back in my own house. Except the pillows were a hell of a lot fluffier. I inhaled again, before blowing the smoke out of my mouth in little rings, watching them fade as I inhaled again. I looked at my phone, mainly for the time, and saw I had three missed calls. I picked up the device, and saw they were from Jasper. I could feel my throat constrict as moisture built up in my eyes, before disappearing again. I had never cried; could never cry. I listened to the voice mail he had left on his final call. My heart broke into a thousand pieces.

_''Hi, Bella, I...Um...What happened the other night, that was a mistake. I shouldn't have even been in the area, let alone anywhere near you. You're no good for me, Maria has said this before. She's who I want, Bella. Not you. Move on'' _The mechanical whirl ended the thirty second mail. I sat, frozen, phone still clutched at my ear. I could feel my own pain pouring off of me in waves, and Jasper again was to blame. But I must have been in masochism at some point in one of my multiple lives. I kept Jasper close, even though I caused myself extreme anguish and torment by doing that. I knew had to let him go, but my selfish heart wasn't strong enough. I knew that my Jasper was still in there, and I knew he recognised me to an extent. I was still his, as he was mine.

I knew that to right this, I needed to die again.

But dying this time, I wasn't guaranteed another life. Well, certainly not a Vampiric one in any case.

I had to think of my options, carefully. Jasper was everything, and nothing to me, at the same time.

**Let me know what you think. Chapter three is almost finished.**


End file.
